The present invention relates to a pallet, in particular for the transport and/or the storage of vehicle tires.
The pallets of the present invention serve to receive tires of different shapes and sizes. In particular, in the case of somewhat larger tires, for example truck tires, there is however the problem that the manual loading and unloading of the pallet is much more difficult or totally impossible because of the high weight of the tire. This problem mainly appears in large volume pallets in which the tires are stacked in several layers above each other.